Le vent du nord
by Mnevis
Summary: Fic retravaillée. L'histoire de Méhyt, jeune égyptienne qui rentre dans l'univers des gladiateurs. Scènes violentes et lemons. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir!
1. Esclave!

Pour votre plus grand bonheur, j'ai corrigé les plus grosses fautes d'accords et d'othographes!

* * *

Chapitre 1: Esclave!

Il y a bien longtemps, à l'époque de l'empire romain et des gladiateurs, l'empereur Marc Aurèle interdit les jeux du cirque qu'il considérait comme un massacre gratuit.

Loin de là, Méhyt était une jeune servante d'une caravane de chamelier, perdue au milieu du désert. Elle avait huit ans quand sa mère l'avait vendue à des vieux chameliers.

Pendant six ans, elle déjoua toutes les tentatives de caresses de ces peaux fripées, qui la dégoûter rien qu'au contacte. Elle n'était pas maltraitée, mais elle n'était pas heureuse.

Un soir, elle avait réussi par tromper la vigilance des vieillards, et avait profité de la couverture de la nuit pour s'enfuir avec un chameau.

Une fois en ville, elle fut réduite à la mendicité.

Un jour, dans les rues étouffantes de Philae, un groupe d'homme accosta l'enfant. A leur tenu, elle reconnu tout de suite des prêtres du dieu Anubis. Ils l'emmenèrent avec eux au temple. Ils la nourrirent, lui donnèrent des vêtements propres et ils la mirent devant un cadavre. Ils lui montrèrent comment inciser, vider les organes et remplir de coton l'intérieur du ventre.

C'est ainsi qu'elle appris tout les rites complexe de la momification et de l'art de se servir d'un couteau.

Son doigter fin avait acquis une petite renommer de la région, aussi faisait-on appel à ses services dans d'autres villages.

C'est ainsi, qu'à dix-sept ans, la jeune fille se retrouva à traverser le désert avec une caravane qui apporter des marchandises dans une ville isolé. Le sable à perte de vue et le soleil plus brûlant que jamais.

Méhyt n'aimait pas le désert, encore moins depuis que l'eau était rationnée.

Le soir, quelques chameliers et leurs femmes lécher les roches, refroidit par la nuit, leurs donnant des impressions de fraîcheur.

Un soir, une grosse femme vint lui annoncer qu'ils arriveraient à destination dans deux jours. Méhyt fut surprise. Depuis le début du voyage, on ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole. Les femmes des chameliers chuchotaient entre elles quand elle voyait la jeune fille. Méhyt savait bien qu'elles ne l'aimaient pas, peut être qu'elle leur faisait peur ou peut être étaient-elles jalousent que leurs maris la lorgnent. Son métier d'inciseuse et son physique peu commun ne lui attirait pas des faveurs. Contrairement aux autres filles de son âge, elle était plus grande que la moyenne, mince, mais solide, et sa plus grande particularité était ses cheveux. Blond comme le sable du désert.

_Elle n'ont rien à m'envier, elle sont presque toutes plus jeunes que moi…_

Les mercenaires qui accompagnaient la caravane pour protéger les marchandises, installèrent le bivouac.

En quelques minutes, les tentes furent montées.

Méhyt s'installa dans la tente des femmes, et elle s'endormit vite après une journée de marche sous le soleil.

Les étoiles éclairer faiblement la vallée. Méhyt fit un mauvais rêve qui la tira du sommeil.

L'obscurité était totale. Mais elle sentit. Cette odeur un peu de fer, de sueur et de peur. Elle reconnut l'odeur de sang.

Ses sens étaient en alerte. Elle entendait la faible respiration de ses voisines, quand, un bruit étouffer lui parvint. Elle secoua la personne la plus proche et murmura d'une voix étrangler:

- Vite, on se fait attaquer!

La remarque réveilla les autres compagnes. Il y eut un mouvement de panique, mais Méhyt leur intima de se taire. Un chamelier poussa un cri plus puissant quand une lame lui trancha la gorge. L'alarme était donnée.

Des bruits de combat se firent entendre. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Les brigands étaient plus nombreux, plus entraînés et surtout plus féroces. Seul les quelques mercenaires leur opposèrent une véritable défense, mais elle fut de courte durée.

Méhyt pria intérieurement, car elle savait que le carnage ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois qu'elles auraient été violées. Dans ce moment, toute la tension accumulée pendant le combat s'échapper. Elle s'était munie d'un petit poignard d'incision. A présent, elle les entendait entrer dans chaque tente du campement.

Soudain, un grand homme, le visage voilé et une grande barbe entra dans la tente. Les femmes poussèrent des hurlements de terreur. Le brigand s'empara de la femme la plus proche et l'entraîna dehors.

Là, Méhyt n'entendit que les hurlements de la victime que les hommes pénétraient avec violence. Elle essaya de maîtriser les tremblements qui la secouaient. Toutes les femmes étaient comme paralysées. Quand les hurlements de la femme se calmèrent, un autre assassin nocturne entra.

-" Qui est Méhyt l'inciseuse?"

La jeune fille sursauta à l'appel de son nom. Toutes les femmes regardèrent dans sa direction. Elle se leva, la jambe flageolante et dite d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurer:

- C'est moi, que me veux-tu ?

L'homme la dévisagea et il s'approcha d'elle. Son odeur chaude de sueur et de sang souleva le cœur de Méhyt lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le bras. Elle ne se débattit pas et il l'entraîna hors de la tente. Là, il l'emmena vers celui qui semblait être le chef. Il ressemblait aux autres hommes, sauf que sa barbe était teinte au henné rouge.

- Tu es bien jeune pour une inciseuse, déclara l'homme à la barbe rouge en la toisant de haut en bas. "Je m'appelle Assim, et j'ai besoin de tes talents pour embaumer notre chef qui est mort voila trois jours... Si tu le fais, nous te laisserons en paix."

Méhyt réfléchis rapidement, analysant la situation. Si elle obéissait, elle serait en sécurité, et peut-être bientôt libre.

- « J'accepte ».

A l'aube, les guerriers levèrent le camp et attachèrent les prisonniers par le cou. Les vieillards et les cadavres furent abandonnés sur place, en proie aux charognards qui rodaient dans le désert. Ils marchèrent une journée durant.

Les chameliers survivants et les femmes regardaient Méhyt d'un œil mauvais. Ils pensaient qu'elle les avait donnés au brigand. Elle n'avait pas tenté de se défendre, et les brigands la traité presque en amie. Jamais ils ne l'a croirait innocente. Elle devrait faire attention, car ils n'hésiteraient pas à la tuer, ou seulement la lacéré avec les ongles et l'a laisser à demi vivante dans le désert. Méhyt frissonna rien qu'à cette pensée.

Dans la soirée, ils arrivèrent dans les montagnes du désert ou étaient installés un campement près d'une oasis. Là, un guerrier l'emmena dans une tente à l'écart du campement.

L'odeur à l'intérieur était suffocante. Les miasmes du cadavre et les mouches envahissaient la tente.

Méhyt sortit son matériel. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les rites de l'embaumement, mais sa survie en dépendait. Elle s'apprêtait à enfoncer la lame dans la chair quand le nouveau chef arriva dans la tente, suivit de quelques guerriers. Ils s'assirent en tailleur fixant le cadavre des yeux. Méhyt commença en incisent le ventre. Elle retira les organes un à un. Elle dus faire plusieurs pauses devant la puanteur du cadavre. Tous les guerriers sortirent, à moitié malade, seul le chef resta. Probablement une marque de bravoure de sa part.

Méhyt n'y trouva aucune marque de courage, car les gaz dégager par la chair en décomposition était souvent toxiques et il s'exposait à une asphyxie rapide. Elle travailla toute la nuit, à la lueur d'une lampe à huile. Le chef, resta lui aussi. Son visage était pâle, probablement était-il au bord de l'évanouissement devant la puanteur cadavérique. Elle avait retiré plusieurs organes dont le cœur, le foie et les viscères quand elle déclara qu'elle devait dormir.

Il la conduisit dans sa tente. Il lui lia les mains et les poignées pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie et elle se coucha sur une natte. Assim s'installa à coté.

Méhyt était trop fatigué pour ce rendre compte qu'il la regardait. Elle ne tressaillit pas quand sa main rugueuse vint sous sa tunique lui caresser la peau, les seins. Puis il souffla la lampe à huile et s'endormit à son tour, laissant la jeune fille en paix.

Le lendemain, une main la secoua brutalement, la tirant du sommeil. La matinée était bien avancée. Assim lui délia les poignets et les chevilles.

Elle allât chercher de quoi manger. Quelques dattes, une galette et de l'eau et se remis au travail. Elle ne retira pas le cerveau, ne sachant pas le faire, et personne n'était là pour la surveiller. Elle finit de retirer les poumons et bourra la momie de lin mélanger à de la laine de chèvre. Elle recousu avec précision la peau. Elle avait bien travaillé, on voyait à peine la légère entaille sur le ventre. Assim vint la voir dans l'après midi. Méhyt lui dit qu'à présent, il fallait laisser sécher le cadavre au soleil pendant plusieurs jours. Il restât interdit devant la momie, effleurant la peau pour vérifier qu'on l'avait bien ouverte.

- Bien, tu as bien travaillé. Je dois emmener les esclaves dans une ville non loin d'ici, je te rendrais ta liberté là-bas.

Trois jours plus tard, les prisonniers furent attachés et emmenés à travers le désert.

Ils marchèrent cinq jours jusqu'à une petite oasis où était déjà rassembler une grande caravane. Il y avait des chameaux blancs, des lions, d'autres esclaves,...  
Assim allât parler à un petit homme gras, dégoulinant de sueur. Il arriva vers les esclaves. Il tata les cuisses, les épaules, regarda les dents comme si ils n'avaient été de simples bêtes. Il choisit une dizaine d'esclaves et regardât vers la direction de Méhyt et murmura quelques choses à l'oreille d'Assim. Son visage resta impassible, mais ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur malsaine. Il lança un ordre à deux guerriers qui attrapèrent la jeune fille par les bras. Elle cria et se débattit.

Au fond d'elle, Méhyt avait toujours sus qu'Assim ne lui aurait jamais rendu sa liberté.

_Méhyt, ma grande, garde la tête froide._

Alors que les deux brigands la traîner, elle s'empara d'un de ses poignards et le planta entre les côtes d'un homme. Il lâcha prise. Elle en profita pour décocher un coup de pied dans le bas ventre de l'autre guerrier et elle attrapa le poignard à la lame recourbé qu'il avait à sa ceinture, lui trancha les veines du poignet.  
Déjà, plusieurs guerriers c'était regrouper autour d'elle, menaçant de la tuer au moindre moment d'inattention. Méhyt sentit sa fin proche, au moins aurait-elle le mérite de mourir en défendant sa vie. Assim s'avança dans le cercle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il ordonna aux hommes de baisser leurs armes.

Méhyt profita de cet instant d'inattention pour se jeter sur lui, prête à lui planter la lame dans le ventre. Le brigand fut plus rapide et lui attrapa les poignets. Prise de fureur, elle bondit et le mordit à la gorge. La morsure arracha un grognement de douleur à l'homme. Méhyt mordait de toute ses forces, et très vite, elle eut le goût du sang dans la bouche. Soudain, quelques chose la saisie à son tour à la gorge, l'arrachant de la chair avec brutalité. Assim, la tenait d'une main ferme et la soulevait de plusieurs centimètre au dessus du sol. La jeune fille suffoquer, se débattre et trépigner.

_Je ne veux pas mourir !_

Sa tête commençait à tourner, les images se firent plus floues, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol quand le guerrier lâcha prise. Il s'accroupie près de la jeune fille:

- Espèce de garce, tu a de la chance que mon ami Valerius ait offert 200 cesters rien que pour toi, sinon, tu serait déjà morte.

Inconsciente, là jeune fille fut entraîné à l'écart et on lui donna de l'eau à boire. Quelques heures plus tard, la caravane partit, laissant derrière elle le bivouac des brigands.


	2. La décadence de rome

Chapitre 2 : La décadence de Rome

La caravane marcha quinze jours durant dans le désert. Méhyt était épuisé et on commençait à lui voir les côtes. Sa vie avait moins d'importance que celle des bêtes, aussi recevait-elle une pitance qui suffisait à peine à ses longues journées de marche. Sa bagarre avec Assim lui avait valu d'être crainte, aussi, les hommes la laissèrent tranquille.  
Elle massait ses pieds qui, à force de marcher avait acquis un épaisseur de corne et elle ne sentait plus les pierres à travers ses sandales. Elle était dans un état déplorable. Avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait, elle continué de peigner ses cheveux, mais sa tunique de lin blanc était à présent marronnâtre et ses sandales des lambeaux de cuir. Elle prit l'habitude de se frottait le corps avec du sable pour ne plus se sentir collante.

Un soir, un grand homme noir vint s'asseoir près d'elle et il lui tendit quelques dattes:

- Tiens, c'est pour toi...

Méhyt accepta le cadeau, méfiante.

-" Merci" murmura t-elle.

- Tu ne manges pas?

Sans quitter l'homme des yeux, elle mangea une datte, essayant de déchiffrer ses pensés.

- Tu as raison de te méfier, c'est un bon moyen de survivre. Sa voix était grave.  
Il reprit:" Je m'appelle Juba, et toi?"

- Méhyt.

- C'est un nom sacré... tu viens d'ou?

- J'habitais une ville près du Nil,...

- Moi, j'habite dans le Sud et j'étais chasseur!

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une heure. Méhyt compris que Juba ne rechercher rien d'autre qu'un peu de conversation. Elle apprit qu'il avait une femme et des enfants et qu'il avait capturer depuis peu, mais il accepter le destin pour l'instant.

- Je t'ai vu te battre contre l'homme à la barbe rouge, tu es forte.

Méhyt eut un sourire sans joie.

- Il m'avait promit de me rendre ma liberté, ce chien...

- Tu es jeune, tu vas retrouver ta liberté...

Après ces paroles, il la laissa pour dormir.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils rencontrèrent une autre caravane. Valerius acheta un Espagnol en piteux état. Il avait un tatouage sur le bras gauche.

Méhyt apprit par une femme de chamelier que c'était la marque des légionnaires Romains. Méhyt avait entendu parler de cette armée romaine surpuissante, dirigée par un homme nommé César. Elle avait prit l'habitude de discuter avec Juba quand elle le voyait. Il s'occupait de l'espagnol. Celui-ci avait une plaie profonde dans le bras qui menaçait de s'infecter.

Méhyt regarda Juba nettoyer la plaie avec des larves, puis il lui demanda d'aller chercher des plantes pour cicatriser.

A l'approche de la ville, les esclaves furent enchaînés à un chariot pour réduire à néant toutes tentatives d'évasion. On leur distribua des rations plus grosses pour les engraisser, et leur enlever cet aspect famélique.  
L'espagnol reprenait connaissance de temps en temps, ronger par la fièvre. Juba lui parlait calmement, lui disant de rester en vie.

Ils arrivèrent à Zucchabar, après 25 jours de marche. C'était une grande ville installée dans une vallée, surplombé par deux collines. Au centre de la ville, trônait une immense bâtisse ronde.

Le chasseur et la jeune fille restèrent interdit. Un esclave leur indiqua que c'était une arène où combattaient les gladiateurs. L'espagnol n'avait plus de fièvre et il put marcher.  
La ville grouillait comme une fourmilière. Les établis étalaient des épices odorantes, des chiens errants se disputer un morceau de viande, des enfants pleuraient,... Après son séjour dans le désert, Méhyt retrouvait toutes ses sensations avec délice.

Les esclaves furent entreposés sous des toiles avec les marchandises, plus ou moins rare. En début d'après midi, Valerius revint avec un homme vieux, mais avec une stature imposante et des yeux bleus comme le ciel, ce qui était peu commun dans la région. Une barbe blanche et un turban noir complété le visage sévère qui gardait les traces d'une vie difficile.

Il inspecta les esclaves avec un oeil de connaisseur. Le marchandage fut rude pour Valerius. L'homme venait d'acheter les hommes et les bêtes à un prix dérisoire, quand son regard se posa sur Méhyt. Il lui ordonna de se levait. La jeune fille était plus grande que le vieil homme. Il lui tâta les côtes et regarda son visage. Après cette inspection, il lui demanda: " Est tu une Amazone?"

Méhyt réfléchis un instant: "Je sais me battre si c'est ce que tu me demande."

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux glacials du vieillard. Celui-ci resta impassible et déclara: 5000 cesters plus 150 pour la fille!

Les esclaves et les bêtes furent acheminés jusqu'à une grande Casba. Le vieil homme pesta à l'entrer de sa demeure qu'il trouvait trop lente à ouvrir.

L'imposant grillage était en effet long à être ouvert, mais il empêchait toutes fuites de la part des esclaves.  
Les marchandises furent détachées dans une cours et placé en rang. On ordonna à Méhyt d'attendre debout en retrait.

Elle était soulager de rester avec Juba. Sa présence la rassurer et lui permettait de penser le moins possible à son avenir. L'homme à la barbe blanche se présenta sous le nom de Proximo.

Méhyt comprenait petit à petit ce que tous ces hommes s'apprêtaient à vivre, ou du moins à mourir pour divertir des spectateurs. Des gladiateurs... Elle avait entendu parler de cette étrange coutume des romains qui se battaient entre eux pour le plaisir de se voir mourir.

Cette grande civilisation était à ce point décadente ?...

La cours ou ils étaient empester la sueur et la pourriture. Des lions et des hyènes étaient dans des cages. Méhyt remarqua même deux girafes qui erraient dans un coin.

Proximo fit venir d'ancien esclave et leur donna des épées en bois. Les hommes devaient se combattre. Si ils gagnaient, on les marquait avec de la peinture rouge, si ils perdaient, on les marquait à la peinture jaune.

Méhyt fut quelques peu inquiète pour Juba, mais il su se battre avec adresse contre un géant. Celui-ci avait un accent très étonnant, Méhyt ne l'avait jamais entendu. Vint le tour de l'espagnol. A l'appelle de son nom, il se leva et jeta l'épée en bois au pied du géant. Une vive tension se fit sentir dans la cours. Proximo fit signe au géant de frapper. Malgré la force du coup, l'espagnol bougea à peine. Le second coup fut placé sur sa blessure qui n'avait pas totalement cicatrisée. Cette fois ci, il se plia en deux. Voyant le prochain coup, probablement fatal se préparer, Méhyt serra les dents et tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent. Mais avant qu'il ne fut touché, Proximo ordonna au géant d'arrêter. L'espagnol se fit peindre le torse en jaune. Le vieil homme tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, debout à ses côtés.

- Toi, va avec Nuby, lave toi, mange et reviens me voir!

Une femme noire l'emmena, laissant derrière elle les hommes en train de se battre. Elles entrèrent dans une salle daller au style romain.

- Je suis Nuby, dit la femme noire, je m'occupe de la cuisine pour les combattants. Sans attendre de réponse de Méhyt, elle continua:

- Proximo a dû t'acheter pour leur apporter la nourriture, ou bien leur servir de putain. Ne t'inquiète pas, ici, la vie n'est pas mal, et on mange bien! Enlève tes guenilles...

Méhyt s'exécuta. Nuby allât chercher un seau d'eau et le fit couler sur la tête de la jeune fille. L'eau dévaler en cascade sur son corps nu et s'écraser sur le sol. Elle remarqua un système ingénieux de canaux qui emmener l'eau dehors, grâce à un trou dans le mur. Une fois décrasser, Nuby lui donna de l'huile parfumer dont elle s'enduisit le corps. Puis, elle enfila une tunique blanche et des dessous. Nuby continuait son monologue sur la vie dans la maison de Proximo.

- Surtout, fait attention avant les combats, les gladiateurs sont comme des fous et violent tous ceux qui passe, et prend soins de toi, le maître n'aime pas les souillons...

Méhyt peignit ses cheveux, puis Nuby l'accompagna aux cuisines. Elle lui servit un bouillit de lentille, un morceau de lard et des figues. Méhyt n'avait pas aussi bien mangé depuis qu'elle était esclave. Sur un ton indifférent, elle demanda:

- Que ce passe t-il si des esclaves s'enfuient?

Nuby la regarda avec horreur:

- N'y pense même pas! Si l'esclave est rattrapé, on le jette dans l'arène avec les lions. Et si Proximo à des doutes, il te laisse dans la cage aux hyènes pendant une nuit! Si tu survie, il te laisse reprendre ta vie. Et puis, dehors nous serions réduit à la mendicité, traîné dans la boue comme des vagabonds, frappé comme des chiens. Non, n'y pense pas!

Méhyt sus qu'elle avait raison sur ce dernier point. Elle effaça l'idée de s'enfuir de sa mémoire pour le moment. Elle ne comptait pas être esclave toute sa vie.

Méhyt observa Nuby. Elle était à peu près de deux ans son aîné, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle aurait put être jolie, si son visage n'était pas couvert de cicatrice de bouton et son nez qui avait une forme bizarre, probablement cassée étant enfant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nuby emmena Méhyt devant les appartements de Proximo. Elle frappa et annonça que la jeune fille était prête, puis se retira.

Proximo la regardât de la tête au pied.

- Comment t'appelle tu?

- Méhyt

- Que sait tu faire?

- Je sais inciser les cadavres pour les momifier.

- C'est tout? Le ton était rude.

- Je connais quelques secrets pour soigner les blessures.

La réponse parut le satisfaire.

- Très bien, tu t'occuperas des gladiateurs. Apporte leur à manger, soigne leurs blessures et ne te laisse pas abuser! Maintenant, va rejoindre Nuby!

Méhyt inclina légèrement la tête et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Bon, j'invente pas mal de chose, et surtout un mystère qui reste entier dans le film: Que porte les esclaves sous leur tunique?  
Je sauve mon héroïne!


	3. Combat et méfiance

Voila un chapitre qui retrace beaucoup plus l'histoire du film. Maintenant que je le relis, je lui trouve moins d'interêt...  
N'hésiter pas à me dire se que vous en pensez!

.....................................................................................................................

Chapitre 3: Combat et méfiance

La première mission de Méhyt fut de soigner le bras de l'espagnol. Elle cueillit quelques feuilles d'amandier qui poussait dans le jardin, et fit une mixture avec du miel, et quelques ingrédients trouvé ici et là. Elle entra dans le quartier réserver aux combattants.

Elle vit Juba, qui sourit en la voyant:

- Je suis content que nous ne soyons pas séparé.

- Moi aussi! Je cherche l'espagnol, on ma chargé de le soigner.

- Suis moi!

Les quartiers des gladiateurs étaient divisés en cellules qui communiquaient entre elles. Le sol était en terre battu, les dalles n'étant pas un luxe qu'on offrait aux futurs morts…

Juba L'entraîna dans un coin, quand elle remarqua l'espagnol. Celui-ci se lacerait la chair à l'endroit ou il avait été tatoué par l'armée romaine. Juba s'accroupie et lui demanda:

- L'espagnol, pourquoi refuse tu de te battre?

L'homme lui adressa un regard, mais ne répondit pas. Juba se rapprocha, suivit de près par la jeune fille qui ne disait rien. Juba continua:

- C'est la marque de tes dieux?

Toujours sans répondre, l'homme hocha la tête, souriant de la remarque.

- Tu vas les fâcher, tu ne crois pas?

Il ricana et l'espace d'un instant, Méhyt crut qu'il était fou.

- Est tu fou? La question était sortit toute seul et Méhyt se mordit les lèvres.

L'espagnol remarqua la jeune fille pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il dit:

- Oui, je suis fou!

Son sérieux montrait bien qu'il avait toute sa tête, mais, même si Méhyt ne croyait plus en ses dieux, elle n'avait jamais cherché à les courroucés.

- Je dois regarder ton bras.

La blessure avait presque totalement cicatrisé. Elle déposa la mixture et banda le bras à l'endroit ou il venait de se tailler. Il la regarda et inclina légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement. Cela suffit et la jeune fille sortit.

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, l'air se rafraîchissait agréablement après l'accablante chaleur de la journée.

Méhyt traînait les pieds dans la poussière rouge de la cours. Au détour du quartier des esclaves, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le géant du nord.

Tiens, une gazelle !

Méhyt chercha à se faufilait entre le mur et le géant, mais celui ci lui bloqua le passage avec ses bras, acculant la jeune fille au mur.

Où tu vas comme ça ?

Les deux bras musculeux l'étreignirent et la soulevèrent du sol.

Lâche moi sale porc, dit-elle dans un souffle, se débattant comme elle pouvait.

Mais c'est qu'elle griffe, la lionne !

La constatation le fit exploser de rire. Un coup de genoux lui coupa le souffle. Dans ce bref moment de faiblesse Méhyt appuya ses genoux sur le torse du géant et poussa de toutes ses forces. Le géant lâcha comme prévue, et la jeune fille alla rouler dans la poussière. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et partit en courant vers la cuisine.

Dans la pénombre des fourneaux, elle reprit son souffle. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et elle avait les jambes flageolantes.

Nuby arriva et l'houspilla de rêvasser.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les gladiateurs furent entraînés au combat, mais quand leur première entrée dans l'arène arriva, ils étaient loin d'être prêt. Un matin, Nuby vint la réveiller avec excitation.

-« Dépêche toi de te lever, il faut nourrir les hommes, c'est leur premier combat dans l'arène ! »

Mal éveillé, Méhyt enfila sa tenue. Elle se demandait si elles allaient assister au combat…

Lors de la distribution, Méhyt se demanda pourquoi elle c'était levé, car les hommes ne mangeaient rien. Pour la plupart, c'était la peur qui leur nouait le ventre, et les plus aguerries se disaient que c'était pour être plus rapide pendant le combat. Les seuls qui mangèrent furent l'espagnole et le géant nordique. Ce dernier tonna :

Au moins, je ne mourrais pas le ventre vide !

Juba lui, dit qu'il partait toujours à la chasse le ventre vide car cela aiguisait les sens. L'espagnole, lui, ne dit rien et mangea comme d'habitude.

Au milieu de la matinée, Proximo ordonna que l'on prépare les gladiateurs. Le trajet jusqu'à l'arène se fit dans une allégresse pour les servantes et les concubines. Les gladiateurs parlaient peu. Le cortège traversa la ville, et l'on fut obligeait de passer par un atelier de teinturier. La laine était coloré avec du rouge qui dégoulinait et s'écraser sur passants. Le géant du Nord, nommée Hagen, présagea pour l'espagnol une faveur des dieux. Méhyt reçu une goutte de liquide rouge sur son visage et l'essuya du revers de la main, là, elle vie Hagen se retourner. Il n'avait pas retenté de l'approcher, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas abandonné la partie.

Les servantes se dirigèrent sur les estrades. Commença alors des combats acharnés entre gladiateurs. Le sang giclé, aspergeant ici et là des spectateurs. Dès la fin du premier combat, toute l'arène et la colline alentour résonna d'un cri uni. Tous les spectateurs, dans leur avidité de rage et de sang, hurlaient à mort ! Avant la fin d'un combat, Proximo alla voir ses hommes pour leur parler.

Sur un côté de l'arène, des gladiateurs armés entrèrent. Ils étaient équipés de casques, de tridents, de glaives,… Ils se postèrent devant l'autre entrer, attendant que les autres gladiateurs sortent. Enfin l'un d'eux arracha la porte, et le massacre commença. Le principe était simple. Les hommes de Proximo étaient enchaînés deux par deux. Un porté un glaive, l'autre un bouclier.

D'entrer de jeu, un homme se fit arrachés le mâchoire. Nuby poussa un cri à côté de Méhyt. Elle devina que Nuby avait passé la nuit avec ce gladiateur. Dès le début du combat, deux « couples » se firent remarquer. Hagen qui se battait comme un vrai barbare, ainsi que Juba et l'espagnol. Méhyt jubilait de voir qu'ils se battaient comme des lions, en parfaite harmonie.

Juba transperçait avec le glaive, et l'espagnole protéger le flanc et assenait des coups de bouclier.

De son côté, Hagen se débrouillait seul, car l'homme avec lui ne faisait que hurlait de terreur. Il terrassa un gladiateur avec un crâne de vache sur la tête. Dans l'action, son partenaire se fit tuer. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Hagen coupa la main qui retenait la chaîne.

Au fur et à mesure du combat, les hommes tombaient, morts. Méhyt frissonnait de voir Juba et l'espagnol s'attaquait aux autres gladiateurs.

La foule hurlait d'allégresse. Hagen venait d'empaler un autre gladiateur sur un piquet de l'arène.

Vint enfin, le moment où il ne restait plus que quatre hommes dans l'arène, Hagen, l'espagnol, Juba et un autre homme maghrébin. Ils se firent acclamer de la foule. Le regard de la jeune fille croisa celui de Hagen qui lui sourit et leva son épée en signe de triomphe.


	4. Tentative d'assassinat

Un p'tit chapitre pour tenir la forme, et surtout, le début du mystère.

.................................................................................................

Chapitre 4 : Tentative d'assassinat

Leur victoire se fêta avec du vin. Méhyt se chargeait de servir cette boisson qui était tellement écœurante, qu'on l'avait chargé en épices. Alors qu'elle allait en chercher dans la réserve, la bougie posée sur une caisse s'éteint. Elle se retrouva dans le noir avec une jarre pleine entre les mains.

A tâtons, elle avança pour la rallumer. Elle effleura, ce que au début, elle aurait pus prendre pour un morceau de viande séché, mais le morceau en question l'attrapa par la taille, lui soufflant une haleine chaude dans le dos. Elle cria de stupeur, mais une grosse main l'empêcha d'alerter les gardes.

Elle reconnut la voix d'Hagen qui lui murmura : « Si tu cris, je te tort le cou ».  
Elle se calma tout de suite. Ce débattre ne ferait que l'excitait davantage. Elle se fit plus douce, pour le mettre en confiance. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, elle lui fracassa la jarre pleine de vin sur la tête. Il dû rester sonner quelques secondes ce qui permit à Méhyt de s'enfuir, une fois de plus.

Quand elle revint, elle balbutia une excuse comme quoi il n'y avait plus de vin.

Elle allât se coucher, laissant Nuby et d'autres servantes sur les genoux des gladiateurs ivres. Sur le chemin qui la menée jusqu'aux appartement des servantes, elle ne cessait de ce retourner, voir si elle était suivit. Elle imaginait sans peine Hagen en train de la traiter de chienne et fulminer sa vengeance dans la réserve.

Elle courut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la porte. Ses pas résonnant sur le dallage donnaient l'impression que quelqu'un la poursuivait. La légère brise gonflait les voiles du corridor, chaque effleurement lui donnait la chair de poule.

Une fois dans la chambre, se réfugia sous sa natte en tenant fermement un petit poignard. Elle somnolait, se réveillant en sursaut lorsqu'un bruit suspect se faisait entendre. Le sommeil vint enfin à bout d'elle.

Elle devait dormir depuis quelques heures, quand elle sentit qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Des mains lui enserraient le cou. Une décharge d'énergie la poussa à se débattre, mais petit à petit, sa tête s'embrumait à cause du manque d'oxygène. Une de ses mains tomba sur le couteau qu'elle gardait sous sa natte. L'attaquant ne vit pas le coup arriver. Méhyt lui déchira le flanc. L'étreinte autour de sa gorge se fit moins dense et elle put de nouveau respirer. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, l'assassin était parti. Elle ne put se rendormir. L'aube arriva avec soulagement.

Depuis l'incident, les journées avaient à peu près repris leur court normal. Méhyt fermait très peu l'œil de la nuit, aussi son état d'épuisement était accentué par la tension avec Hagen.  
Elle c'était confié à Juba. Lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté qu'on avait tenté de la tuer, il avait froncé les sourcils. Méhyt lui demanda de regarder si quelqu'un avait une entaille sur le flanc gauche, plus particulièrement Hagen.

Quand ils se virent plus tard dans la journée, Juba eut un signe de tête négatif.

Elle commença à douter. Toute la journée, elle avait cherché un signe chez n'importe qui, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Et si elle avait rêver ? Elle avait pourtant des marques bleues autour du cou… « Méhyt, ma pauvre fille, tu deviens folle », finit-elle par se dire.

...............................................................................................................

J'ai tenté l'ambiance polar.


	5. Venin au clair de lune

C'est vrai que le dernier chapitre était court et pas terrible, la suite, encore plus de suspens!

.....................................................................................................................................

Chapitre 5 : Venin au clair de lune

Juba, l'espagnol et Hagen enchaînaient les combats dans l'arène.

L'espagnol se glorifié particulièrement. Il était sollicité par la foule, tous les paris étaient misés sur lui, les femmes soupiraient de le voir combattre,… Tant de victoire ne le rendait pas plus arrogant.

Cela lui attira bien des ennuis.

Le principal concurrent de Proximo dans ce bled, était Siphus. Il fournissait les gladiateurs qui devaient combattre contre ceux de Proximo. Il avait eu son heure de gloire en entraînant de jeunes athlètes à Rome. Quand Marcorèle avait interdit les jeux, il s'était expatrié là où l'on voulait bien de lui. Depuis que Proximo avait l'espagnol, il avait gagné tout les combats et amassé beaucoup plus d'argent que Siphus.

Un soir, alors que Méhyt luttait contre des cauchemars, elle se réveilla en sursaut. La chambre était baignée de la lumière de la lune. Toutes les autres filles dormaient à poing fermé. Elle se leva pour boire une gorgée d'eau dans le récipient qui se situé près de la fenêtre. En jetant un coup d'œil, elle vit la cours éclairée par la lumière blanchâtre de la lune. Tout était calme, comme si le temps c'était arrêté.

Soudain, un léger bruissement se fit entendre sur sa gauche. Cela venait de l'ombre de quelques arbres. Elle écouta quelques secondes. Comme rien ne se passait, elle fit mine de partir. C'est alors qu'elle vit clairement une ombre avancer sous les arbres.

Qui était ce ?

Son instinct lui cria de suivre l'ombre. Habillé seulement d'un pagne, la couleur de sa peau était le meilleur camouflage, elle se faufila par la fenêtre et atterrit sans bruit dans la cours.

Plus rien ne bougeait. Elle s'avança d'un pas léger dans l'ombre du mur. Au détour du mur, elle aperçus quelqu'un qui passait par la fenêtre du bâtiment des gladiateurs. Cela aurait pu être une fille pour l'un des gladiateurs, mais, un pressentiment lui dictait de vérifier. Comme elle était fine, elle se glissa entre les barreaux de la porte.

Il faisait totalement noir, et l'endroit résonnait de ronflement.

Méhyt sentit une présence éveillée sur sa droite. Un halo de lumière montrait une silhouette, penché sur une couche. C'était celle de l'espagnol. La silhouette sortit quelque chose de sa poche. C'était long et fin. Lentement, la chose se mit à bouger. Au moment où il allait le lâcher, Méhyt se jeta dans les jambes de l'homme. La chose qu'il tenait entre ses mains était un serpent. Celui ci fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. La silhouette sortit un long poignard recourbé. Méhyt esquiva le coup qu'il lui portait au visage. La capuche qui cachait son visage laissa apparaître un vieil homme. Il tenta de lui trancher la gorge. Résistant tant bien que mal, elle voyait la lame qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle envoya un coup de genoux dans le bas ventre du vieil homme. Autour d'eux, les gladiateurs se réveillèrent. Méhyt entendit quelqu'un l'appelés. L'homme en profita pour se jeter sur elle et lui taillader le dos.

Elle tomba et se trouva nez à nez avec le serpent. Ignorant la douleur et le plus vite qu'elle pus, elle saisit la queue du serpent et le jeta sur le vieil homme. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le projectile, et un cri de douleur retentit. En quelques secondes, ses yeux se révulsèrent, son teint devint bleu, et de la bave sortit de sa bouche.

Il finit par tomber, raide mort.

Tous les gladiateurs étaient debout à présent et avaient assisté à la scène. Juba attrapa le serpent par la queue lui aussi et lui fracassa le crâne contre le mûr. L'espagnol regarda la blessure. Elle était impressionnante, mais que superficiel. A présent, le bruit faisait bourdonnait ses oreilles. Elle sentit une cape se poser sur ses épaules. C'était Hagen. Elle lui murmura : « vérifie la lame,… elle… empoisonné… ». La tête commençait à lui tourner. Elle sentait le sang couler le long de son dos. Proximo arriva. Les yeux lançant des éclaires, il contempla le visage du mort, puis son regard se tourna vers Hagen qui tenait Méhyt inconsciente. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

La fièvre la rongea une semaine entière. Elle délirait, vomissait ce qu'elle avalait,… Mais elle s'accrocha. Nuby lui faisait boire des potions pour contrer le poison qu'elle avait dans le sang. Puis, à la fin de la semaine, la fièvre tomba. Trois jours plus tard, elle pouvait de nouveau marcher. La semaine suivante, elle avait totalement récupéré. Pendant sa courte convalescence, l'espagnol et Juba lui firent beaucoup de visites. L'espagnol savait pertinemment que si il était encore en vie, c'était grâce à elle.

Proximo aussi était venu. Elle reprenait des forces, mais il lui demanda que quand elle serait rétablie, elle allait suivre l'entraînement de combat.

Elle lui appartenait, elle était donc obliger d'assurer cette tâche.

_Si je ne fais pas attention, je vais finir dans un Colisée avec un glaive dans la main._

Un jour, alors que Nuby lui apportait son déjeuner, Méhyt aperçus une cicatrice sur son flanc gauche. Elle ne dit rien, essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un hasard. Pendant qu'elle lui tendait un bol de lentille, Méhyt regarda la nourriture… Et si elle était empoisonnée ?

- « Que ce passe t-il ? tu ne te sens pas bien ? » demanda Nuby d'une voix inquiète.

-« Si, laisse le, je vais le manger. Merci ». Elle sortit discrètement de la pièce, la laissant seul. Méhyt ne savait que penser. Elle n'était pas morte jusque là. Elle dédaigna donc les lentilles mais mangea la galette.

On était en début d'après midi, et la chaleur était accablante. La plupart des domestiques s'activaient à de petites tâches dans l'ombre fraîche des palmiers. Les gladiateurs se reposaient. Aussi, personne ne fit attention à elle lorsqu'elle passa la porte du bâtiment. Dans la petite pièce, elle remarqua qu'une tâche de sang maculé toujours le mur. En la voyant, Juba se releva :

- « Tu devrais te reposer ! » remarqua t-il inquiet.

- "Je sais, mais j'ai besoin d'un avis. Voit –tu qui est Nuby ? oui, et bien lorsqu'elle me servait manger, j'ai remarqué une cicatrice sur son flanc gauche. Je crois que c'est elle qui m'a attaqué ".

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais t-elle ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je la croyais mon amie.

- Méfie toi d'elle, à part cette cicatrice, tu n'as pas de preuves. Il se peut même que tu aies rêvé.

Méhyt partit, troublé.  
Elle ressentait comme une sensation d'étouffement. Elle avait presque toujours mené une vie nomade, l'inactivité qu'elle avait subits ces derniers temps lui opprimait le cœur. Elle monta sur le toit de la demeure. Le soleil couchant inondé la pleine d'une lumière orangeâtre. L'espagnol était là. Le regard tourné vers le soleil. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, en silence. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, il dit :

Je te remercie pour l'autre jour. Même si j'ai perdu ma volonté de vivre, ton courage est louable.

Pourquoi ne tient tu plus à la vie ?

J'ai,… Ma femme et mon fils ont été assassinés.

Par qui ? Méhyt ne savait pas si il allait répondre. Après un court instant, il murmura

- "Commode"

Méhyt avait vaguement entendue ce nom ces derniers temps. Quand enfin elle comprit elle s'exclama :

-" L'Empereur ! "

L'espagnol ne répondit pas. Sa tête s'emplissait des images de la mort de sa femme et son fils.

Ils continuèrent leur contemplation jusqu'à ce que Nuby viennent la chercher.

...................................................................................................................

MWAHAHAAHAHHAHAA!!! Est ce qu'elle perd la boule??? Siphus vas t-il contre - attaquer?  
Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre!!!


End file.
